


Natural Disaster

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Running into Scott McCall after he broke your heart goes just about as well as you've been dreading.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Reader, Lydia Martin & you, Scott McCall/Reader, Scott Mccall/You
Kudos: 21





	Natural Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> An anon submitted request based on a song:  
> Can I have a angsty Scott x reader after break up. Maybe based of Natural Disaster by Laidback Luke vs Example

“How are you holding up sweetie?” Lydia’s voice causes your steps to halt on your way from your desk towards the door. 

You look around at everyone clearing out of the classroom, before you connect your eyes with her green ones that are shining with concern.

Clearing your throat, you adjust the strap of your bag on your shoulder and offer a little shrug “I’ve been better”

She makes a hmm noise before smiling softly “Scott is an idiot, know that we all think so”

Attempting to smile towards her, you nod your head “I won’t disagree with you in the slightest.”

She takes a few steps closer to you and sets her hands on your shoulders “I’m here if you need anything okay, just because Scott chose wrong doesn’t mean we did– you’re still _our_ friend.”

You offer a grateful smile, even though you know that probably won’t be the case. After all, they were his friends– they just welcomed you with open arms when you and Scott became something. 

You however would like to wish that her words aren’t just words, so when she steps forward and envelops you in a hug– you return it.

Stepping back you smile softly and nod towards the door, “Well I should get going, thanks Lyds”

She smiles brightly before you turn and head out into the hallway, which is mostly empty of other people after your chat.

You walk around the corner to the side hallway where your locker is located when you crash right into a body. Your notebooks fall out of your arms, however you take notice that you are still standing upright from the strong hands grasping your biceps.

You look up and connect your eyes with the linebacker who tried to take you down in the hallway, however you let out a soft gasp when you register who you are looking at instead.

Scott _fucking_ McCall.

Aka the asshat that decided to break your heart instead of making the relationship work. 

If Bella Swan can be apart of two relationships with a werewolf and a fucking vampire, you two can’t make it work why?

He’s not good for you and he wants to keep you safe, or so he says. Yes he hasn’t had the best luck with past relationships, but that shouldn’t keep him from dating anyone again. 

Well that’s what we call logical reasoning ladies and gents and apparently the young wolf in front of you can’t quite see that at the moment.

The familiar woodsy scent that usually brought you calm, brings nothing but the feeling of wanting to curl up in a ball and cry at the moment. Clearing your throat and telling the tears to at least wait until you are alone, you step back from him.

Scott’s hands rest in the air for a moment before they drop down to his sides awkwardly. He clears his throat, the sound instantly snapping you out of your stunned silence. 

Turning on your toes you silently head back down the hallway you originally came from, letting out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding with each step you put between the two of you. 

Taking all of the unnecessary books home with you sounds a million times better than being in the cramped hallway with him for a moment longer.

“y/n– wait” you hear behind you quickly followed by his heavy footsteps as he rushes up beside you again.

He stops his steps right in front of you, raising his arms to his sides to keep you from walking out the door he’s blocking you from. 

“Scott– please move. Think we covered everything the other day, don’t you?” you mutter as strongly as you can. He hurt you with deciding keeping you safe was more important than being together. He didn’t even bother to see what your opinion was, he just made the decision himself and that’s what hurt the most. 

Scott swallows hard, before nodding “I just wanted to see how you were doing?”

You scoff and draw your brows in angrily “How I’m doing?– Well let’s see my boyfriend who I thought was happy with me–”

“I _was_ happy–” he tries to convince you, but you interrupt with a deep glare and continue your statement when he snaps his mouth closed. 

“Who I _thought_ was happy with me dumped me out of the blue after a year and tried to heal the wound with a fucking band aid of an excuse of ‘I’m not good enough for you’. I’m not doing alright Scott, you fucking broke me and now you think you have any right to touch me or keep me from walking to my locker or out the damn door to get away from you?” 

“Just because I broke up with you doesn’t mean I don’t care about you still” He tries to argue however you’re quick to reply, “Get out of my way Scott or I will unleash the freak out level you have been waiting on pins and needles for me to show you.”

“Y/n–” he tries again, however you shake your head, hurt shining in your eyes as they connect with his.

“Scott, I can’t do this. Don’t you get it? This hurts, being around you _physically hurts_. You got to make the decision to end a two sided relationship, the least you could do is let me make the decision to be anywhere that you are not.”

Scott drops his eyes to the ground between the two of you, you watch as he swallows hard and it takes everything in you not to reach out to comfort him. 

As much as he meant to you– still means to you, you have to be strong. You have to be strong for yourself and right now being strong means walking away.

You flick your eyes just past his shoulder and stare a hole in the door, wishing for any hidden telekinetic powers that are hiding deep within to come barreling out right now. 

They don’t, however you can feel his eyes on you as they take in your face you are trying not to show any emotion on “I’m sorry y/n, I never wanted to hurt you. My life is just– it’s better this way alright? You always hated the situations we are constantly thrown into– now you don’t have to worry about them, about me”

You scoff but keep your eyes on the door “Just because I hated the situations you were constantly putting yourself in because of who you are Alpha boy, doesn’t mean I was making an ultimatum. I still wanted to be by your side– you’re not even giving me that option Scott, you’re making my decision and it’s pissing me off now. Please move.” 

You grit out between your clenched teeth before you see out of the corner of your eye as Scott shakes his head “I care about you y/n, that’s not going to change. But you– you’re too good for this kind of life. You deserve to find someone who won’t cancel on dates, who won’t come to you with another bloody mess that needs to be cleaned, who won’t go radio silent because another threat is about to take over the town. You deserve–”

Snapping your eyes to connect with his, you interrupt quickly “Stop saying what I do or don’t deserve Scott. What I _deserve_ is someone who will take my feelings into account before they decide to end a relationship thinking they know what’s best for me. I _deserve_ someone who knows I can make my own decisions. I _deserve_ someone who isn’t going to take the easy way out just because they’re afraid of our relationship taking the same turn as previous ones. I _deserve_ someone who will respect me enough to talk to me before just out of the blue saying it’s over because it’s easier than hashing shit out with me. I _deserve_ better than what you did to me Scott McCall. I never cared about the date cancellations, or the blood cleaning– all I cared about was you. I just wanted to be with _you_ , no matter what that came with.”

Scott breathes in deeply, moving his eyes quickly between yours as he digests your words. Closing his eyes, he hesitates a moment before he takes a small step to the side. It’s enough for you to squeeze past and the moment his shoulder isn’t in the way of the door you walk forward. 

Your hands grasp the door handle and you push it open, walking into the cool fall afternoon air that makes you grasp your sweater around you a little tighter. 

You make it four steps down the walkway when you hear Scott’s voice behind you again “It wasn’t my intention to make you upset today, I still love you y/n and I just–”

Stopping your steps you turn around quickly, interrupting his words as you quip back angrily “You don’t get to do anything regarding me anymore Scott. You lost the right to care and you sure as hell don’t get to tell me you still love me. You wanted to keep me safe by breaking up with me? Fine, then stay the fuck away from me.”

Scott draws his brows in sadly as he watches you shake your head in disbelief, before you turn back around and walk towards your car. 

As much as it hurts to watch you walk away from him for the third time, he knows he’s making the right decision. Your relationship was great when things were easy, but the moment things got hard it was like a hurricane. A relationship that was destined not to work– you two would never be anything more than a natural disaster.


End file.
